Christmas Surprise
by Myuit
Summary: It was Christmas all over Elrios and the Elgang was cozy in the living room of their home. Presents were about to be unwrapped, but one simple surprise led them into chaos. All because a certain demon didn't want to fill out paperwork on this once-in-a-year day.


**To sort of make up for my lack of chapters, I made a one shot. This was originally for a Halloween contest on the phorums but I changed it to Christmas and am now posting it very late. Well, it hardly has anything to do with Christmas anyways so enjoy~! I don't own Elsword.**

 **If you want the classes, although you can probably tell, here they are:**

 **Elsword: Infinity Sword**

 **Aisha: Elemental Master**

 **Rena: Grand Archer**

 **Chung: Deadly Chaser**

 **Eve: Code: Empress**

 **Raven: Blade Master**

 **Add: Diabolic Esper**

 **Elesis: Grand Master**

 **Ara: Asura**

 **Lu: Chiliarch**

 **Ciel: Dreadlord**

 **Semi-IMPORTANT: After they have swapped, if I mention the name alone, that means it's the actual person and not the body they're in. Also, I put the who swapped with who near the bottom in case you need it.**

* * *

 _Christmas Surprise_

* * *

"Hey guys, there's a letter for us," Elsword strolled into the living room which was decorated to suit the holiday. Everyone was gathered around the Christmas tree and all attention fell on the red head as he came in. The Infinity Sword plopped himself down beside his comrades and began to open the letter. Those that were more curious gathered around him. However, when the seal broke, it was as if glass shattered, and the Elgang was gone, leaving the envelope to fall softly onto the floor.

As it fell, two words could be seen written on it.

 _Merry Christmas._

* * *

"Ugh, can't I just have my presents! Why do I have to go through this?" Lu was currently whining, the sound bouncing off the stone walls.

"Lu, please remain patient," Ciel cut in, "This will be good training for us."

Add, who was currently dodging Oberon's blades, risked a glance at the other butler as his dynamos shielded him from a blow.

"Huh, what the heck are you cretins talking abou-" Just as Add was questioning the duo, a blur of black caught his vision as he ordered the remainder of his devices to strike it.

A rift tore open at the Diabolic Esper's command. As the thing fell limp, everyone could tell it was a demon.

"As Aisha explained before through a holographic screen," Eve enlightened the engineer," the note was merely a way to transport us to a realm, which we are in now. The sender of the letter sent us to a dungeon of some sort, splitting us into three groups. The first group is Lu, Ciel, you, and I. The four that soon followed are Aisha, Elsword, Chung, and Elesis. Lastly, there is Ara, Raven, and Rena—but of course you were too busy pestering me to hear."

Add clicked his tongue, "All this, just to get some chocolate? I'm out."

"There's no 'out' till we meet up with the others," Ciel joined in, summoning his gun blades from thin air.

"For you. I can just do this," Add waved his hand to create a portal and walked through...only to drop down from the ceiling.

"What the fuck?!"

Lu laughed before speaking, "I call the ones up there!" She pointed a digit at the platforms above with demons scurrying about on top of them. Before anyone could protest, Lu lept into the air before diving at the beasts, her claws ripping them to shreds.

Eve summoned her trust servants, Oberon and Ophelia, while dealing some damage herself with the help of Moby and Remy.

As Ciel sliced past his enemies, shooting the farther ones with mana bullets, Add decided to join, clicking his tongue in annoyance at the stupid things he had to endure before getting his chocolate and whatever else people put in those presents.

With a few bursts of electricity, Add was plowing through the wave of demons, his sclera as black as their blood. He spun up into the air, hovering with his arms outstretched as his dynamos worked to create a large dimension gate above. With another insane grin, the esper was gone in a flash, allowing the gravity spheres to rain down from the rift and explode upon contact with the floor or the enemy.

Lu giggled in glee as she easily dispatched those in which she described as an "excuse of a demon". To her, they were annoying pests. She raised her hands to the sky as a glowing circle appeared on the ground on which she stood. At first, nothing happened, and the enemy fiends thought nothing of it. They, of course, were proven wrong when the Chiliarch lept towards them with a ground pound and tore their bodies with her claws. Those that remained alive were stunned by her never ending attacks long enough for her to finish them.

Ciel sped towards his enemies after weakening them from afar with mana bullets. The creatures weren't even given time to blink. One second they were alive, the next, they fell to the floor, bathing in their own blood. Even when surrounded on all sides, all he had to do was jump and swing his gun blades around to perform deadly arcs of energy that hit the surrounding enemies.

As with Eve, she was doing fine, disposing the Shadows with finesse. Even in battle, the empress was graceful, her servants abiding to her orders. As a few linkers charged at her, she raised her hand, summoning Ophelia who spun while emitting dangerous shock waves. This interrupted the demons' attack while also taking care of the creature who attempted to attack at Eve's blind spot.

"Heaven's Fi—" Eve was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a purple cloud of gas that continued to spread.

"What is this substance," Add spat, knocking away yet another beast.

The monsters began to gradually retreat as the fog continued to grow until there wasn't a single Shadow in sight—not like they could see much anyways. Eve was currently trying to identify it when the cloud began to disappear.

Add commented, "Finally it's—"

"—gone," Eve finished.

The Nasod queen blinked.

"Wait, why do I see myself? Why do I feel cold? Why is my voice—Ah!" Eve was showing a rather large display of emotion as she looked over her body.

Confusion quickly turned into panic as screams and cries could be heard throughout parts of the dungeon.

* * *

"Wait..."

"What!?"

"How in the...!?"

"Am I...!?"

"Why am I in this body!?"

After many more screams, everyone had somewhat calmed down. It was only seconds after did everyone hear a voice, Elsword's to be exact. Holographic screens appeared, flashing an image of the other two groups for each team. Many, if not all, were surprised to see Elsword holding Aisha's wand.

"Alright, I'm assuming you guys have swapped bodies as well," he inquired.

Replies of yes were heard from each team.

* * *

"So...," Elsword who was actually Aisha began after a conclusion was reached.

"Everyone has switched with one another with the exception of Lu, who most likely evaded the fog by being up in the higher platforms. Eve and Add, Raven and Ciel, Ara and Elesis, Rena and Chung, and lastly me and Elsword swapped, correct?"

Everyone agreed.

Well, actually, only Raven and Ciel were completely listening. Chung, who was lifting and swinging his cannon with ease, seemed indifferent to the change despite actually being Rena. Eve had an unnerving grin on her face as she searched through file after file on a holographic screen of her own.

"Finally, I can have your codes Eve!" she, actually being Add, screamed insanely.

"You will find nothing of use for I have stashed away valuable information even from myself. An imbecile like you would be unable to unlock it," Eve, within Add's body stated monotonously, tinkering with the Dynamos.

Rena, or Chung actually, was staring down at her large chest, a blush making its way onto his face.

Ara and Elesis weren't that indifferent. Elesis was capable of using a variety of weapons, being trained as a knight, so the spear just needed a bit of getting used to. Well, it was strange to have Eun talking in her head.

Ara had also wielded a diversity of blades and Elesis' body was more than capable of lifting the claymore.

Elsword found it humorous, using the opportunity to humiliate Aisha and no doubt doing perverted acts. He wasn't able to get far as Aisha, who currently resided in Elsword's body, whacked him using the blunt side of his own sword. Seeing that nothing would be done at this rate, everyone decided to reach the end of the dungeon before attempting to reverse the spell casted upon them.

* * *

"Maelstrom rage!" Aisha, now Elsword, shouted, using Conwell to create a vortex of swords that slashed in every direction. Apparently, the sword wouldn't allow itself to be held by Elsword whom it mistook as Aisha. Even if it did sense a difference in wielder, Conwell found it amusing to see his former master struggling with a wand. Some of the weapons the others used underwent the same event.

"Heh, her sword's not that hard to use, just a bit heavy." Ara thought aloud, beating the blood suckers.

"Aisha, you utilize the sword quiet well despite being a magician, an Elemental Master at that." Rena stated, shooting a hoard of demons with a barrage of missiles.

"What about you? You're doing quite well with Chung's Destroyer," Aisha responded.

"It's actually not that heavy, perhaps because of the Guardian Stone? Besides, I like the Silver Shooters better. You?" Rena whipped out the said pair of guns, aiming and shooting with precision easily.

"Well... although I might not look like it, I'm quite good with a sword. I've practiced as a k-"

"You?! Good with a sword?!" Elsword, not too far off, exclaimed in disbelief while laughing, swinging the staff and whacking the monster in front of him. "How do you use this stick anyways?"

"...One, yes I am good with a sword. If fact, my bloodline is a mixture of knights and mages," Aisha said as she stabbed the beast behind her, "Two... IT'S CALLED A STAFF, NOT A STICK! WHY DON'T YOU USE IT RIGHT!"

Elsword scoffed, "As if I can believe such a thing. Magical missile!" He summoned a compressed ball of magic, which homed in on its enemies, continuously injuring them. It was a simple skill, and quite memorable too with the "grape head" using it to threaten him all the time.

"Hah, fine. If you wanna go, let's have a sword fight after this!" Aisha smirked.

"Fine with me," Elsword replied with that arrogant smile of his.

* * *

Elesis smirked as she spun forward, gesturing with her hands as spirit claws scratched at the enemies and balls of flame materialized, homing in on nearby targets. Within an instant they were dead, frozen or burnt alive.

"This spear is nice~" She commented, "not to mention how helpful this old fox is."

 ** _I would prefer you not call me that, I am not just any old fox_** , Eun replied.

 _Yeah, yeah. How old are you anyways?_

 ** _I've been alive fo— Look out!_**

"Huh?" I twisted my head to the side, catching sight of some linkers.

"I've got it," shouted Ciel, who materialized his knives and launched them at the monsters. Blood as black as pitch squirted out from the victims' bodies.

It was strange to say the least, since when Ciel swapped, he brought along his own powers as well as the mark that symbolized his deal with Lu.

More opponents appeared from the shadows, leaping into the air with claws and whatever weapons aimed.

"I've got you guys covered," Chung yelled in Rena's voice. Nocking an arrow, he spun his upper body towards the sky and released the attack.

Large magic spears came shooting down from the heavens, bombarding the Shadows.

The remaining demons threw themselves at Chung who shot at them with as much precision as she could.

Chung performed a back flip—now capable of doing so with Rena's flexibility— and, in mid air, released a projectile that was soon enveloped with wind. It drilled into the ground along with the tornado it summoned. Its mere power pushed the enemies back and pummeled the more unfortunate ones.

Chung fired a projectile at another demon, only for it to merely nick its shoulder.

"Tch," he clicked his tongue.

Elesis jumped in, swiping at a few shadow walkers in her way.

She landed on all fours in front of Chung and quickly called down surges of lighting. Just in time, for the demon had almost struck them both when the lighting temporarily immobilized it. Chung moved from behind the Asura and shot at the demon's head, rendering it dead.

"Thanks Ar- I mean, Elesis, sorry for relying on you a lot," Chung apologized, scratching the back of his head.

"No problem, and don't sweat it. You have yet to master a bow and arrow anyways, so think of this as a challenge," the said woman responded with a grin.

* * *

"Eve, give me your codes!" Add screamed as he swiped furiously through various holographic screens, utterly failing to hack into her core files.

"And what makes you believe I will do that?" Eve questioned, using a Dynamo to block an attack from behind and another to stab through the demon's torso.

She glared in distaste at the sight of blood on her, or rather Add's, clothes.

"Oberon, Ophelia!" Eve called, completely ignoring Add's complaints.

The two servants appeared at her side, albeit reluctantly. Both were programmed to serve the Nasod queen. It was a stroke of luck that they were given a mind of their own as well. At the moment, their queen, or at least the one that appeared to be their queen, was acting rather unladylike, whereas the so called "stalker" was quite composed and more like their master. Even the drones, Moby and Remy, sensed the change, but nonetheless stood by the "Queen" as per Eve's (the real one's) order.

"Raven, you alright?!" Lu hollered to the Blade Master on the lower platform, currently residing within Ciel's body. Luckily enough, the gun blades were not made with artificial intelligence or anything of the sort so Raven could wield it. Unluckily, the abilities of Ciel's knives were restricted only for the Dreadlord's use.

"I'm holding up alright," was the male's response as he sent a barrage of bullets at the horde of demons. Their shrill cries echoed within the spacious place.  
Then, as if to invalidate the response, a stray beast pounced on Raven, managing to leave a gash in his arm before he dodged.

Blood gushed out of the wound but before more harm could be done, Lu crashed in between the two, her claw outstretched.

The impact left a formidable crater and as the smoke cleared, it was visible that the fiend was at Luciela's mercy. Of course, the lower demon was killed, head severed with a slash of the former noble's claw.

"No one messes with my Ciel, well, his body in this case," the girl smiled to herself.

"Thanks Lu," Raven shouted in between attacks, not having heard what she said earlier.

"No problem~" the said female responded.

* * *

After tiresome waves of beasts, the three groups reunited at an intersection.

"So, is there a way to reverse this," Elsword asked.

"Yes, there is a potion for this and a spell. However, the ingredients for the antidote are, of course, rare and the spell extends to the advanced field of necromancy and dark magic, which I do not excel at," Aisha, as Elsword, explained.

"So we can't switch back?" Chung stated rather than asked.

"As of now we are unable to find a plausible mean of switching back, yes," Eve rephrased, speaking with Add's voice.

Silence rang around the room as everyone, minus a few, tried to process this.

"Wait! You mean I'm staying like this forever?!" Elsword and Chung shouted in unison.

"I don't want to be a flatty for the rest of my life," Elsword complained, causing Aisha to grit her teeth in anger at the insult. In her fury, Aisha may have let Conwell slip from her grasp and it might have missed Elsword by a few millimeters.

Chung merely blushed, staring at his own, or rather, Rena's chest, thinking the exact opposite of the Infinity Sword's, or rather, the Elemental Master's, statement.

Before the conversation could continue, Lu interrupted. "Hey, what's that," she questioned, pointing a claw at an area of the wall. Everyone stared in confusion until Elesis discovered a small protrusion that turns out to be a button of some sort.

 _These fox senses are really helpful._

 _ **Indeed, child.**_

The Grandmaster, or Asura in this case, pushed the protrusion only to reveal some sort design. There were three rings of circles, all encircling the smaller one. Elesis was puzzled as for what to do.

Lu silently stepped forth, gently moving the confused girl aside. Unsummoning her gauntlets, she stuck out her thumb and index finger. Using the two digits, she spun each ring around.

First the middle one, then the outermost, and lastly, the ring in the center. The three bands of colorful dots were rearranged in a specific pattern before releasing a blinding light that touched every inch of the room. The Elgang shielded their eyes.

As the light ceased, the group found themselves near Ruben, with the Tree of El just beyond a clump of greenery. Elsword, still in the form of Aisha, led the way, pushing aside the leaves. Before them were crowds of people, elves, demons, even some Nasods. The El tree was not only lit up by the El but many other small lights strung around the plant. Stands lined the base of the tree, each selling food, trinkets, whatever fit for the holiday season.

What completed the picture, were the small, cold crystals that fell from the heavens this night.

Of course, the Elgang was dumbstruck.

How did they get from who knows where, to Ruben?

"Oh, hey guys! You made it!" a blond lady came running towards them dressed in red and white.

Rena was wondering how Ariel wasn't freezing in a dress that only reached mid-thigh as she herself shivered at the thought. Good thing she was wrapped in Chung's armor.

"What took you guys so long," Ariel questioned, her never ending smile on her face.

"Pardon," Raven and Ciel said in unison, their confused expression echoing the Elgang's thoughts.

"What do you mean? Didn't you receive the invitation," Now it was the Cobo worker's turn to be confused as the members of the group shook their heads.

However, before more could be said, another figure entered the conversation.

"It seems you've got through the dungeon."

An arcane circle appeared on the ground, glowing a ghostly blue which resided as a masked man dressed in black appeared.

"Glave," Elesis identified the man.

"Is this your doing?" Eve inquired, yet still in Add's body. To Ariel, oblivious of the swap, the monotone voice fit Eve more than it did Add. Speaking of the Nasod queen, Ariel thought she was acting pretty emotional at the moment— _wait was she cursing?_ The poor blonde was so confused.

"Yes, indeed it is," Glave replied.

"What the heck is this for?!" Elsword and Aisha screamed. They then faced each other, "Don't copy me!"

"Elsword, Aisha, stop fighting this instant," Rena said.

Despite the elf being in the form of the Hamel guardian, she was still able to send shivers up their spines with her all-too-sweet smile and dark aura.

"Jeez little bro, can't you be more of a gentleman," Elesis came over, swinging her arm around her brother's shoulder.

"So, we had to fight some of your bullshit monsters in your little Time and Space place because you were bored," Add stated in the form of a question.

Ariel felt like she was about the faint. Elsword and Aisha were so noisy and Chung somehow manages to silence them— _wasn't that Rena's job?_ Ara comes in calling Aisha her "little bro" while swinging her arm around the mage. To top it off, Eve was cursing, muttering something along the lines of getting Eve's codes.

The Cobo worker was flabbergasted beyond what she thought possible and chose now to leave the discussion with a weak smile. She walked away mumbling, "Nothing happened, nope, nothing at all. Nothing out of the ordinary, yup..."

Back to the discussion…

"To answer your question, yes, it was partly out of boredom but the idea only occurred to me after a certain request," the masked man stated.

"Oh?" Ara, who was sitting on Elesis' claymore, perked up with interest, "And who may that be?"

"A succubus you all should know well enough."

Perplex faces spread amongst some of the members. Raven was the first to speak.

"Do you mean Karis?"

Glave nodded in return, "She requested that she be swapped with someone for today."

"But why? And who," Rena chimed in.

"She's part of your little gang but ran off just a while ago."

Another round of questioning expressions as everyone did a head count.

Lu was missing.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

"Karis, you have more paperwork to fill out," an assistant demon stated.

The said succubus groaned as more documents were added to the never ending pile. Lu, currently residing in Karis' body, had forgotten about the forms those of high status must fill out. She herself had to go through this, but she never had this much. In fact, this paperwork didn't even belong to Karis either.

 _Scar hasn't changed at all. Ditching this to get drunk and leaving his minions to do his work._

Lu was tired but more than that, she was angry.

Not only was she now Karis, she had to fill out forms that weren't even hers, and keep her identity a secret.

In the time spent with the Elgang, she had almost forgotten her status in the demon realm. If she claimed to be Luciela R. Sourcream, behaving just like herself, and explaining the swap, they would have surely done something to her. In this realm, she had no power, no authority nor status.

 _Karis, you bitch, I swear I will kill you one day._

* * *

 **Add-Eve**  
 **Elsword-Aisha**  
 **Raven-Ciel**  
 **Lu-Karis**  
 **Rena-Chung**  
 **Ara-Elesis**

 **Thank you to everyone for being patient with me. This was something to snack on I guess till my next update. Hopefully the story isn't too confusing. Sorry about the switching and all. To be honest, I felt like this one shot had a lot of choppy/ inconsistent stuff, I don't know. The next update is of course, not definite but it'll most likely be for _"The Esper and the Fox"._** **Bye now~!**


End file.
